Finishing what you started
by NeonProwl
Summary: Takes place after "A sweet misunderstanding" and "Furry lip tongue slip" After the makeout mood being ruined by the alien robot, Ben, in Rath form, is gonna get some loving, and loving he is gonna get. Sweet salty loving. BRoken


**This takes place after my fic Furry Lip Tongue Slip. This is Sticky! Meaning someone is gonna cum! Jizz! Spasms from an awesome flow of stimulation!...I think you get it ;) ssssssh it'll all be over soon. I would also like to note this is my first time writing a male sex scene so if it comes out crappy sorry, I'm good at imagining men sex not so much as writing it XP**

After destroying the cock blocking robot and giving Max a quick up to speed, Rook thought it best to take Ben home. This would have been easy if Ben where not still in Rath form. Rath was currently pawing at Rook's arm from the passenger seat. "Listen here, Rook Blonko, you have two options, one is pulling over and finishing what you started, or Rath is taking the wheel! Either way, this truck is stopping, and where finishing what you started!" Rath yelled.

"If I am not mistaken, you where the one who wanted to park in a ally and kiss, so you started it, I merely participated." Rook corrected. "And even if I wanted to continue, it is rather late. Perhaps we could continue tomorrow?" He suggested.

"Wha! Tomorrow! Do you know how long that is? Rath wants pull over now!" He yelled. Rath grabbed the wheel and pulled. Rook used his entire straight to keep from hitting anyone.

"Are you insane!" Rook yelled.

"No! Rath is horny! And he wants the wheel! Give me!" He yelled back. After a short tug of war over the wheel, they ended up hitting a chain link fence; behind said fence was a construction site that was closed for the night. Once they where in the site, Rath let go of the wheel and looked around. "Hey look, a crane." He said simply, pointing at said crane.

When Rook didn't reply Rath turned his head to see a Rook, hands gripping the wheel tightly, teeth barred and visibly grinding, and a frightening but oddly erotic growl coming deep from the Revonnahgander's throat. "You mad bro?"

"Livid!" Rook gritted out. "Okay good, cause I thought you where mad." Rath said with a smile plastered on his face. Rook simply banged his head on the dashboard. After twelve bangs, Rook reclined his seat and began rubbing the sore spot on his forehead.

"Ben, if you could be so kind as to turn back into a human. I would appreciate it greatly." Rook said sounding exhausted.

"How much appreciation we talkin' bout here." Rath said with a purr.

"I am not playing around Ben." Rook growled out. This time the growl made Rath scared.

"Fine, but I'm changing back because I want to." He then began fumbling with the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. After a few minutes Rook noticed there was no green glow or sound affects. He turned to see that Ben, still in Rath form, was death glaring the Omnitrix. "I'm kinda stuck." He said simply. It wasn't the first time the Omnitrix did something like this. Rook just pointed to the back of the Truck in a 'go to your room' manner. Rath's ears folded as he obeyed. "I'm going back here because I want to." He added.

After Rath went to the back, Rook reclined and closed his eyes. Rook's eyelids felt heavy, and his body gradually relaxed in his seat, muscles relaxing as he let out a small purr. The quiet added to the relaxation. Quiet…

That didn't feel right. Rook opened his eyes to check on Rath only to be met with the piercing green eyes of said creature. "Hi." Rath stated. "You seem tense." He added. His hand moved forward and gently rubbed Rook's crotch. Rook instantly jolted forward, hands trying to pry off the larger cats hands with no success.

"Ben! Stop this!" He yelped as Rath's claw began to circle around the bulge that was now showing through his skintight proto-armor. "Nah, I want to continue." Rath said. He grabbed Rook by the shoulders and yanked him to the back of the truck. Pinning Rook's hands above his head with one massive paw, while the other continued to rub his groin.

Rook bit his lower lip to stifle pleasured filled whimpers; he turned his head to the side and closed his eyes tight. "Ya see, all ya needed was a little stress reliever." Rath mused. "Now here comes the fun part!" He yelled. Rook's eyes snapped opened. Rath latched his lips to base of Rook's neck and started nipping and licking the blue fur.

Rook's neck was sensitive, and with his body in a state of arousal, it was now as the humans call it a "Hot spot". Rook was so surprised that Rath was sucking his neck; he didn't notice that the larger cat had squeezed his way between his legs. He realized the position when he felt Rath grinding his pelvis into his own.

"B-Ben!" Rook stammered.

"That's right, scream my-" Before he could finish his statement a green light flashed. When the light faded, it reveled Ben. "…. Name." He finished his sentence with an embarrassed tone. "So Rook haha crazy what Rath does right?" Ben added, trying to act innocent. Rook looked at been and grinned wide. It was time for some revenge.

In an instant Rook rolled them so he was on top of Ben, straddling the young hero. "Oh Ben. You are as they say 'screwed'" Rook said while pulling out a pair of handcuffs from one of his many pouches. Before Ben could catch on his wrist where cuffed and placed above his head. Rook then pulled out another pair and cuffed his for arms and another pair cuffed his elbows. His arms where now stuck above his head, and they wouldn't be coming down anytime soon.

"Rook wait!" Ben yelled. Rook would have ignored him but was actually curious, how would Ben try to weasel his way out of this. "I am listening." Rook said.

"Some things where said, some crotches where touched and I should have anticipated the Omnitrix timing out so soon, point is if where going to do this you should uncuff me, ya know make it fair." Ben said with a wide smile.

A moment of silence was pasted before Rook replied with "Nice try." Rook placed both his hands on either side of Ben's head to brace himself as he rocked forward, teasingly grinding his groin into the young hero's. He tossed his head back and let out a content moan while the teen below him whimpered in pleasure.

Ben's cock started to press painfully against his pants; Rook was having a similar problem. Rook slid down Ben's body till he was facing Ben's pelvis. Ben looked down as best he could; all he could see was the top of Rook's head.

When he heard his zipper being undone his face flushed a light red. His face continued to darkened when he felt his pants and boxers being pulled down. "I must say Ben, you are quiet impressive." Rook stated staring at the pink flesh like it put him in a trance. Ben chuckled. "Duh, I'm Ben Tennyson." He stated.

Rook rolled his eyes and lightly spanked Ben's exposed thigh. "Do not be so cocky." Rook said. Ben had to stifle his laughter at the mention of "cocky", he desperately wanted to make a crude remark but knew if he did Rook would stop until he started taking there coupling seriously or his erection went down, and Ben did not like either option.

"Now if I may continue." Rook said before lowering himself to Ben's cock. Ben threw his head back in a silent scream as Rook engulfed his member, he never received oral stimulation, only ever getting pleasure from himself, he hopped he would never have to go to his hand ever again after this.

Rook was very new at giving oral and relied on Ben's reaction, though at the moment he wasn't moaning or screaming, his hips where bucking, Rook had to take his mouth off his member before Ben could shove it in his mouth. Ben gave Rook a dirty look. "Why did you stop?"

"If you are going to continue to buck to forcefully I will have to cuff your legs as well. And you would not want that, would you Ben." Rook said while rubbing his index finger over the head of Ben's cock. Ben shuddered, and tried not to buck into the touch. "Good" Rook said. He leaned forward and captured Ben in a sweet kiss as he started to pump the young hero's member.

Ben kissed back, wanting nothing more than to break through the cuffs and wrap his arms around the older alien. When he felt something rub against his thigh, his eyes snapped open at the realization that Rook was grinding against him to get some stimulation of his own. They broke the kiss for air as Ben came hard in the blue aliens hand, legs kicking slightly and arms trying to move out of force of habit. Ben looked up into Rook's glazed eyes, he whined when he was Rook lick his salty essence off his fingers.

Rook then put his fingers near Ben's lips, taking the hint; Ben parted his lips and began sucking on the remains of his semen. Rook pulled his fingers out of Ben's mouth and uncuffed him.

When his hands and arms where freed he rubbed the soreness the cuffs caused, prompting Rook to mutter an apology. Ben smiled and looked down to see Rook was still hard. He gave the blue alien a sultry smile, pushing the Revonnahgander till his back was against the wall. He started kissing Rook's neck, content purrs escaping the alien boys lips. Ben's hands began to explore Rook's body.

Every curve, muscle, and muscle spasm was felt until he reached the Revonnahgander's crotch. He began sucking Rook's neck hard, tugging loose skin and lightly grinding his teeth causing the alien to let out a satisfied growl. As Ben was doing this his hands where looking for an opening in the Proto-armor.

"You need to remove my whole suit Ben." Rook said, causing Ben to stop his actions. He stared at the orange eyes in front of him, his face a deep crimson, hands shaking as if nervous to continue. "Allow me." Rook said, hands moving to the back of his neck and unlatching a hidden hook. He pulled forward, reviling more of his neck and his collarbone. Ben replaced Rook's hands and continued to undress the older alien.

After getting his arms out of the sleeve and the suit down to the waist, he stopped and took a look at his lover. He had black strips starting at the armpit and going down to the hips, his belly and chest had a light blue patch, the blue patch seem to go lower most likely to the groin. Ben gulped, reading himself for what he was about to see.

He grabbed the suit and continued pulling it, Rook arching himself slightly to help. Ben gasped at what he saw. Rook's erection was standing tall and proud, it was bigger that how it looked when covered. The whole thing was covered in the same light blue fur but the head was a pink and fleshy.

The silence that was filling the room started making Rook feel insecure. "Do I…disgust you?" Rook asked, looking away so he wouldn't have to see the disgust in Ben's green orbs.

Ben's only response was to dive down and engulf Rook's cock. Rook snapped forward and saw Ben sucking and licking his appendage. Rook dug his claws into the floor of the truck and began to moan loudly. Ben slipped the cock from his mouth with a pop. He looked up at Rook and smiled at the way he made Rook get loose with ecstasy.

He returned to his cock sucking duty by licking the sides all the way to the pink tip. He let his front teeth graze lightly over the fleshed tip and darted his tongue out to lick. Ben continued the rhythm of grazing and licking.

After awhile Ben grew bored of this and decided to try something different. He grabbed the base of Rook's cock and started pumping it while he sucked the tip. After a few strong pumps and firm licks, Rook came with a loud roar.

White fluid spilled all over Ben's face, causing him to stumble back with a yelp. When the after shock of Rook's orgasm passed, he crawled over to Ben to check on him. The teen only said, "Warnings would be much appreciated." He then whipped his face with the back of his hand and saw the white substance. He licked it.

"Hmm, not bad." Ben mused. Rook grinned and kissed the young teen on the cheek before pulling up is suit and picking up his handcuffs while Ben pulled up his trousers. "Okay now that pent up sexual frustration is out of the way, lets get some smoothies." Ben said happily while getting into the passenger seat.

"Odd, I thought I was enough to quench your thirst." Rook said with a smirk, enjoying how Ben's face was stuck in shock at what he said.


End file.
